Snacks and Research
by Royal Detective
Summary: SEQUEL TO"Disney Princess Appreciation Ball" It's another late night for Cedric as he pours over every book to find a way to protect his apprentice from another attack but as he searches Sofia come and joins him for a little late night snack. Perhaps a break was what the sorcerer needed. Please Read and review.


_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone, I know it has been months since my last story but during those months my health adn't been doing so good so I had to be hospitalized but now I am trying to get it under control. I've also been trying to get back in the writing zone but when you are gone fo a while it is har to get back in the zone. My next story was suppose to be about Baileywick needing help to organize the castle when he learns a lot of the castle staff had gotten the flu but that plot sort wasn't really calling me anymore. For now, I'm just going to do a simple Cedric and Sofia fluff story as a start back. This will be a small sequel to "Disney Princess Appreciation Ball"

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I still do not own Sofia the First. It is clear I am not Craig Gerber

* * *

 _ **Snacks and Research**_

He glared at the illuminated wall of candles in front of of him. There had to be something that could help him protect her from the unmanned source that was trying to harm her. That ball was haunting him, taunting his very mind and reminding him that if he hadn't been there Sofia would have been dead.

 _"Dead."_ The very word sent chills down his spine. If she had died that day where would life be now? The people she helped, the many bonds she had with everyone in this kingdom? They would have all been destroyed...and he on the other hand...well he didn't want to imagine the very thought.

Cedric knew his apprentice had the ability to save people and to take care of herself when the situation called for it. Heck, sometimes the little girl would tell about her adventures she had during the day like her time at school , her trips with the buttercups she and Amber went on or even the small little pranks she and James caused to mess with Baleywick a bit.

She had shared everything with him over the few years she had lived here but now she was hiding a secret from him.

In a way, he couldn't blame her for not telling the secret. He had done the same about making sure she never learned of his evil dreams but that had failed after keeping it well hidden for quite some time.

After that incident his relationship with her had been a little rocky. They had been mending what he had broken but he could still tell he had a long ways to go.

If Sofia ever told him what she was hiding he hoped they didn't have anymore secrets between them. For now, he had to find way keeping her safe.

It had been two months since the ball incident and so far he was glad there had not been anymore attacks on Sofia or her siblings. He knew the silence wouldn't last long. The mysterious suspect could try again at any moment!

Getting up from his desk Cedric made his way upstairs to his many selves of books. He had no idea what exactly he was searching for but he need find something...anything to protect her from another attack.

* * *

A few hours later the workshop was covered with many stacks of books that it had blocked the man from his vision of the door.

He had gone through many spell,counter,charms and even books on potions. The category he hadn't gone trough were curses but he doubted that would help him, could it?

Looking over to his left Cedric picked up a green leather-bound book from the top of his unread stack. "Gemstone Curses" He muttered the title and opened to begin reading.

A few the curses he had read seemed helpful if he ever came across dangerous situations in the future but as for Sofia...He prayed she would never have to learn of such dreadful curses unless she pressured the life of sorcerer y in her future. The girl did deal magic everyday. He probably needed to teach how to avoid curses her in her teenage years.

Turning to the next page Cedric saw a picture a amethyst. purple gemstone. _"The amethyst gem can be used as spell of protection against dark and powerful magic and it could also put a dreadful curse who tries to attack."_

This was what he needed to protect Sofia but the sad thing was the book didn't give as to where this gem was!

"Great!" Cedric slammed the book shut and laid his head down on the desk. While he still had many books to look over the sorcerer wanted to stop for a minute. Was he ever to find something to keep his princess safe?

Sofia's familiar knock sounded at the door which didn't surprise the man at the moment. Usually by this time of the night she would come and wish him good night or because she had a bad dream.

"Come in, Sofia!" He called not lifting his head from the desk. Whatever problem she had he would fix it and send her off. He still needed to find something to help them in their situation.

The preteen walked inside wearing her usual blue nightgown and robe. The girl was practically ready for bed but what she held in her hand made him curious.

"What's with all the stack of books doing on the floor, Mr. Cedric, are you studying for some big sorcery test I don't know about?" She asked with a grin.

"Just doing some research and apparently I'm getting nowhere." He muttered. Turning around he leaned on the desk. "So what you doing up here in the middle of the night, young lady?"

"I was having a little trouble sleeping so I thought a sanack might do me good. As for coming up here...well lets just say I saw that you were up and I wanted to see if you would like a snack too," She then opened her bag and pulled out a cookie. "Want one?"

Cedric accepted the cookie and and began munching on it as Sofia joined him in her usual seat she used during lessons.

"If you want Mr. Cedric I could help you find what you are looking for tomorrow during our lessons." She suggested as she pulled out another cookie for herself.

"That won't be necessary Sofia, I have to find this one on my own. I'm not quite sure what exactly it is but eventually I'll find it." Cedric said as he turned to look at the stack of books he haven't looked over yet and frowned. "Whatever it may be..."

Seeing the frustrated look in his eyes Sofia frowned herself. "Maybe you just need to take a break and start on it in the morning. Perhaps then you will find what your looking for."

He modded. He didn't want to tell her what he was looking for because the last thing the girl needed was to relive that night, she did not need trauma. He didn't want to see that scared look on her face when she clung on to him full of fear and not letting go. But then he also remembered she had fainted after the shock.

The night had suppose to been a fun time for her but it ended up being a disaster. He was just as shocked as she was but being faced with danger all the time he would have thought she would stood her ground and be brave like she always was but what was it that got such a shock. He had to ask her but now was not the time. She needed sleep.

Pulling out his wand he conjured up a glass of milk and handed it to the girl. "Drink this then you should head off to bed."

"Are you going to bed too?" Sofia asked when she started drinking from it. "You need sleep too you know."

Cedric smirked "Are you trying to be my mother now, cause if you are I'll have you know I worked through the night during my years of royal sorcerer and turned out fine."

"But everyone needs their sleep Mr. Cedric. Wormwood is sleeping."

"I probably bored that bird into sleep."

"Mr. Cedric..."

"Alright, he may have just went to sleep on his own but who can tell."

"I'll let you work in the morning just go to bed, pleae Mr. Cedric?"

This girl still continued to be the death of him. Those pleading, sad, blue eyes always got to him . "That's getting old, Sofia."

"Then why does it still work?" She asked as he began to lead her to the door.

"I don't know but don't teach it to Calista. The last thing I need is guilt tripped everday of my life."

"So are you going to bed?" she asked with a giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now you better off to bed."

After their typical argument Sofia gave her usual hug and made her way back to bed leaving the sorcerer who was gllad to see that least some things didnt change.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I guess I am rusty at this but I tried my best. Please review!


End file.
